Wishing you away
by Lin-On-The-Rocks
Summary: Corrin finds herself with an unwanted pregnancy and wishes for a little help from a place she hasn't been since she was a child. R for adult situations and the fact that I can't resist running my mouth like a sailor.
1. beginnings

Corrin sighed deeply and ran her hands across her still-flat stomach has she dressed. She looked modest and unassuming enough, her thick brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail high on her head and humble, bland make-up adorning her striking face. She was not beautiful, exactly. No, she was beautiful inexactly: her nose was a bit bigger than it needed to be and had a slight crook in it (a reminder of high school fights), her lips were almost too full for her face and her eyebrows refused to be even. However her eyes, her eyes could pierce anything and her stare could elicit honesty from anyone. They were colourless, by which is meant the colour was indescribable. Her drivers license claimed they were grey, her mother claimed they were the colour of the sea, her father that they were the colour of her soul and the sea and magick and not grey nor hazel nor any other colour. She stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if the child she hadn't asked for would have her eyes.  
  
She wiped tears as they fell from her soul-sea-magick coloured eyes as she thought of him. Damn him and everyone like him. Derek had left the moment she'd told him she was pregnant and later sent his brother too pick up his clothes and cds and knick-knacks. It wasn't her fault but it wasn't his fault either. They were in this together, or at least they should have been, but he seemed to think she should bear it alone. She sighed and daubed strawberry lip-gloss on her too-full lips. She smiled when she saw her inexactly beautiful face and her exactly beautiful body in the full- length mirror. She rested her hands on her slim hips, wondering how long they would stay like that and for that matter, how long her stomach would stay flat and her breasts would stay there normal size and how long she had before her feet swelled and her back ached.  
  
Corrin wished there were an easy answer to all this, Derek had tried to convince her to get an abortion, but it simply wasn't something she could do. At times she hated her mixed up politics, believing a woman's right to choose and a baby's right to live all at once. She pushed a non-existent hair off her almost too-high forehead and sighed again. She couldn't exactly afford to keep it; she could barely afford to feed herself and on occasion couldn't afford it. She wasn't sure she could bear to give it up for adoption, especially not if it had those soul-magick-sea eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do."  
  
She heard a voice say, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now, that's not hard is it?"  
  
She laughed and turned off her DVD player (a gift from Derek when they'd been together). She certainly didn't have time to watch a movie when Katheriene was expecting her in – oh no, was that the time? When Katheriene was expecting her twenty minutes ago! 


	2. bars and boys

Right, I own absolutely nothing related to Labyrinth. Well, I have the DVD and soundtrack but you know what I mean! Don't sue me, all I have to offer you is Ramen Noodles anyway. Please leave me feedback, feedback is good. All I own in these stories are original characters and the plot itself; please don't take that away from me. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is completely intentional (unless I don't know them), deal with it. Also, good gosh is my name silly. It matches my aol instant messenger name, so please do im me if you wish. I'd love to hear from you, all of you : ).  
  
Katheriene waited for Corrin in a small bar in the Bowery (note: that's in New York FYI) waiting, tapping her perfect nails, and checking her watch. Damn it, that girl was always late. Unfortunately in more ways then one. Poor kitten, I'd though Derek had been the one but he just left her like that. Katheriene finally rested on the decision that it was okay that Corrin was late; she was having a hard time, after all.  
  
Corrin walked majestically into the bar at 319 and sat down next to Katheriene. Katheriene sighed at the sight of her, somehow she was jealous of Corrin's inexact beauty when she had, that is if anyone has ever had, exact beauty. She smiled as Corrin sat down. "How are you doing, sweetie?"  
  
Corrin thought for a moment and ordered just plain water from the barkeep, "I'm okay, I guess. As okay as I could be."  
  
Katheriene hugged her. "I'm sorry, bunnykins. Should you need anything. . ."  
  
"I'll call."  
  
They shared a laugh, somehow a phrase said so often, but shared with one of their favourite films made them burst into giggles. They got hysterical over someone saying "immediately" simply because Jack said it in Nightmare Before Christmas. Indeed, they liked to be happy (as does anyone), and were always happy when together. Katheriene was one of the few people Corrin could never be depressed around, and Corrin the same for Katheriene. Corrin absentmindedly rubbed the small tattoo on her left wrist.  
  
"God, babe, what the hell am I going to do? I never thought this would happen. I'm so fucked it's unbelievable."  
  
"Shit, Corey, I don't know. All I know is if you keep it, I goddamn better be the godmother."  
  
"Hell, you can be the fairy godmother if you want. You can be the mother if you want, I just need to figure out what I'm going to do now that I've fucked up my life beyond repair."  
  
Katheriene began to try to console Corey when a boy – maybe a man – approached them. "Hey, um, I'm, um Greg." He turned to Corey, "You're, damn, um, you're really beautiful."  
  
"Hi, I'm Corrin and I'm knocked up, have a seat, Greg."  
  
Greg was undaunted by Corrin's absolute honesty and sat down next to her. "I guess I won't try to buy you a drink then."  
  
"Guess not." Corrin couldn't help smiling.  
  
"So, Greg, where are you from?" said Katheriene.  
  
"Austrailia, you know, Down Under. Hah!"  
  
Corrin nodded to Katheriene, almost approvingly. He didn't have an accent, a bit odd but she had no reason to believe he was lying, for it was a silly thing to lie about. They talked for quite a while before Corrin informed him it was time she took a sleepy and rather tipsy Katheriene home to watch old children's movies and get some rest. Greg said he hoped to see them later, and offered Corrin his phone number. She accepted, but told him she probably wouldn't call seeing as how she was knocked up and all.  
  
"It's not a problem for me, you might want to call me anyway. Who knows? Maybe I could actually help."  
  
Corrin helped Katheriene up the stairs to her apartment remembering Greg's green or blue or mismatched eyes and achingly blond hair. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
  
"Sure, honey, he can remind you of Kylie Minogue for all I care. He seems really nice, and he doesn't care about your something in the oven."  
  
"It's not an oven, bitch, it's a uterus. Now will you try to stand up so I can unlock the door?" 


	3. the past and the aggreement

Yeah, Yeah, I don't own anything but original stuff, yeah, yeah. Don't hate me; I've got insomnia, please leave feedback.  
  
  
  
Corrin looked enviously at a sleeping Katheriene. She sighed and went into her too-small kitchen to find some hopefully-not-too-old orange juice. She ran her hands over her still-flat stomach and imagined she could feel it growing beneath her fingers. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now."  
  
There was a loud crash and a now sleepy but not sleeping Katheriene told her not to drop stuff. Corrin didn't bother to tell Katheriene she hadn't as she stood frozen, still-alright orange juice raised to too-full lips.  
  
"I think it's a bit early for that, don't you?" said a creepily familiar voice from behind her.  
  
She wheeled around, frightened and furious at the sight of Greg. Or it was almost Greg. He was taller, his hair was longer and somehow blonder and he was dressed like someone out of the Renaissance. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in my home? Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
Greg smirked, "Who the fuck do you think I am? As I was saying, it's a smidge too early for the goblins to take the child away."  
  
He lifted himself easily onto her counter and relaxed himself.  
  
"Get out, you freak. You fucking followed me home and, oh God. Please don't hurt me." Corey backed into a small corner made by her refrigerator and her counter and held herself. "Just please don't hurt me, what do you want? You can have anything, but just don't hurt me or Katheriene. No, fuck it, you can hurt me but don't hurt Katheriene." She couldn't make her shaking subside. He'd seemed nice enough at 319 but now he was in her kitchen and she didn't have anyone or anything to protect herself and Katheriene.  
  
"I didn't follow you home, you called me here." He wasn't bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
"You're. . .? You've got to be kidding me. That's fiction."  
  
"Not really. No fantasy really is fiction anymore, I'm afraid. It's just that the authors are insane enough to have seen into other realms, or lucky and unlucky enough to have been there."  
  
"Should I call you Jareth then? Or Goblin King? Is there something else you go by now? How's Sarah? I still say you're absolutely fucking insane. Hopefully you're harmless."  
  
Jareth or Greg smiled and ran a gloved hand over her inexactly beautiful cheek. "You can call me Jareth if that's what you're most comfortable with. I'm not here to hurt you Corey, I'm here to do what you asked of me. I'm sorry to say that I'm not harmless. As for Sarah, I don't know how she is, but I believe you talked to her earlier today."  
  
"Excuse me? Jareth, you're a fucking nutter."  
  
Jareth smiled and pulled Corrin close to him. She struggled, but he was far too strong for her. Oh, shit, I'm going to get raped or killed and this guy is insane and I don't really know who he is and shit, shit, shit.  
  
"I'm merely telling you what you already know. Who thought you would be calling on me for help? She should have just left you with me, you'd be much happier and a bit more well-adjusted as a goblin."  
  
Jareth let go of Corrin and she stumbled backwards and sat down on the floor feeling impossibly small and scared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mother," Jareth sighed in exasperation, "was Sarah. I know her name is not Sarah, but you're not exactly Toby now are you?"  
  
"That's just a movie. What I think I remember was just a dream, I know it was just a dream."  
  
"Tch, tch." Jareth made his most concerned face. "Some facts were changed, some words were minced, but your mother wished you away in a moment of anger and got you back with pure luck. I was considering getting to her through you, but you're much more fascinating to look at so I think I'll simply stick with you."  
  
"Fuck you. My mother is the most amazing person ever born. Please go away, whoever you are. You have no power over me."  
  
Jareth laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. He was amused, annoyed, impressed, and charmed by Corrin. She insisted her mother was the most amazing person ever born, beautiful inexactly, funny.  
  
"Why are you still here?" moaned Corrin. She shifted between being frightened, flattered, and annoyed every five seconds.  
  
"That won't work for you, Corey, love. You were in my home for nearly thirteen hours, so I do have a bit of power over you. Those are the rules."  
  
"Please leave me, I'm miserable enough without being taunted by some horrible Goblin King!"  
  
Jareth looked at her, genuinely hurt. "I'm not horrible! I'm mean well, I work with good intentions, but rules are rules. And as the rules are, I'm stuck with you for another seven months, I have power over you"  
  
Corrin looked at him, angry and shocked and still frightened. "You are?"  
  
And he was.  
  
"Are you going to come with me, or must I come back in seven months?"  
  
She would go with him, but she needed to take care of a few things first. 


	4. Her mother's advice

I own nothing; this is a fanfic after all. Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim, I do! Finals are coming up so who knows when my next update will be, but then again the muses keep bringing me Labyrinth stuff and pinecones and candy instead of final paper topics, so it might not be so long. ^..^; Heh.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jareth made himself comfortable in an old very-used Ikea chair near Katheriene. "Will she wake up if I watch a movie? I can't get over myself as David Bowie."  
  
Corrin stared at him, he was strange, but he seemed a lot nicer than the Jareth she'd seen in Labyrinth a billion times. Then again, when she thought about it, he hadn't seemed so bad in that dream/reality from when she was three. She remembered being very happy for those thirteen hours, if they'd really happened. She rubbed the tattoo on her left wrist with her right thumb, "Nah, she'll sleep through anything."  
  
Jareth looked at her wrist, it was the first time though he'd noticed her touch the tattoo several times in the past five minutes. From where he sat and where she stood he could tell it was a Labyrinth, intricate in detail and a nearly perfect map to his ever-changing Labyrinth. "One of my mother's drawings." She smiled at him before going into her tiny bedroom to call her mother. From the living room, dining room, TV room, main room, every room she could hear him laughing at the movie, "Can you imagine me singing like that? Hah, I wish!"  
  
She laughed to herself, most of her mother's friends seemed like this.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Her mother's voice sounded strained. "You met who of my old friends?"  
  
She was secretly hoping it was Hoggle or Ludo, not Jareth. If it was Jareth, her little Corey was in a tight spot.  
  
"Jareth." Corrin smiled a little at the name, it was funny how the movie had changed all the names but left the Underground ones the same. Probably, maybe because no one would think they were real names. Maybe because their names already fit them so well, and no one could pronounce her mother's name.  
  
"What? What did you ask him to take away?"  
  
"Oh, well you know, since Derek left it's a bit hard for me to get the trash out in the evening so I said, 'I wish the goblins would come take the trash out right now.'"  
  
Tegan sighed, "Corey, Jareth wouldn't show up to take your trash out. If he liked you enough he'd just send a goblin to do it. What happened?"  
  
Corey bit her lip and tried not to cry and scream 'mommy.' It was harder than she thought it would be. "Well, Derek left because I'm pregnant. Two months."  
  
Tegan sighed again. She knew Corey would never be able to make a decision concerning the child and it was just as well that Jareth was taking it, but it was so early. Jareth liked kids and often didn't really turn them into goblins, but gave them little goblin suits so they could make believe and the rest of the Underground kept off his back. All the goblins in the goblin city had been born there; it was the throne room goblins that were really children. Unlike in the movie, which gave Tegan chills, he would never, ever, ever in a million years kick or throw one of them.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake I did, Corey. Don't come back up here. I love you."  
  
Corey pulled a face, "I love you too, mom."  
  
And the line went dead, leaving Corrin to ponder what her mother had meant by telling her not to come back, if she really should come back and what would happen with Katheriene.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yeah, I know this isn't my best chapter, but I needed to throw her mother in and tell you a little bit of her point of view! Leave feedback and ice cream, please (the muses always bring me sprinkles and no ice cream =p) Stay tuned to see what happens with Katheriene or something! See if my spelling improves! (I swear I'll go back and edit the earlier chapters, heh) 


End file.
